It Could Have Been Us
by alwaysbenair
Summary: Le mariage est synonyme de doute et de souvenirs, de promesses et d'amour. Que se passe-t-il quand deux anciens amants se retrouvent? La future mariée va-t-elle fuir le jour de son propre mariage?
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez. Et n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
_

* * *

On dit que le mariage est le plus beau jour d'une vie, et qu'il restera gravé dans nos mémoires pour toujours. Le mariage représente l'union d'un amour entre un homme et une femme, un pacte indestructible, une preuve d'amour ineffaçable. Mais le mariage c'est aussi abandonner sa jeunesse et passer à l'âge adulte, se poser des questions sur la personne avec qui on va partager le reste de notre vie, repenser à son premier amour et à toutes les promesses qu'on s'était faites...

Blair Waldorf examina son reflet dans le miroir de la suite : elle portait une robe blanche ornée de dentelle dessinée spécialement par sa mère, ses cheveux aux reflets dorés était relevés en chignon délicat, elle portait les boucles d'oreilles en perles que son fiancé lui avait offerte, le bracelet en diamant de sa grand-mère, et des escarpins Louboutin. Elle se sourit à elle-même et se rendit compte que le sentiment qu'elle ressentait n'était pas de la peur ou de l'angoisse, mais simplement de la sérénité. Elle était sereine. Elle allait enfin épouser celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, peu importe les obstacles et les épreuves, leur amour avait triomphé, et aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin commencer leur vie. Elle regarda sa bague de fiançailles, et se remémora le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je poste déjà le deuxième chapitre, car le premier était juste une mise en bouche. Même si cette scène n'a pas de rapport avec Nair, les fans de Chair seront ravis ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter :)_

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

_Le soleil de décembre commençait à se coucher sur les rues de l'Upper East Side, les gens rentraient chez eux après leur journée de travail, des lycéens allaient faire du patin à la patinoire du Rockfeller Center, et des amis se retrouvaient dans des bars.  
Blair serra son bras autour de celui de son petit-ami et se colla contre lui, elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et elle cala sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se sentait épanouie, elle avait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé : un copain magnifique et amoureux d'elle, une meilleure amie à qui elle pouvait tout confier, un superbe appartement avec vue sur Central Park, et un poste dans le meilleur magazine de mode du pays.  
Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années passa à côté du couple et elle ne put détacher son regard d'eux, ils étaient parfaits et on voyait qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Chuck et Blair étaient le genre de couple que tout le monde admire, ils provoquaient à chacune de leurs apparitions, des murmures et des regards remplis d'émerveillement. Ils étaient le couple que tout le monde rêvait d'être, dont toutes les adolescentes gardaient une photo dans leur tiroir afin, d'un jour, trouver leur « Chuck ».  
Ils étaient Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck, l'eau et le feu, le ying et le yang, le blanc et le noir, opposés mais inséparables._

- Bienvenue à l'Affinia Garden Restaurant, vous avez une réservation ? demanda la serveuse blonde au visage fin, entouré de cheveux blonds coupés au carré.

Chuck annonça son nom, et une hôtesse, répondant au nom de Susan, les conduisit dans le jardin privé de l'hôtel. Sous une serre, pour protéger du froid de l'hiver, se trouvaient des arbres de toutes formes, des buissons aux petites fleurs rouges, roses, violettes et blanches ornaient ce jardin en pleine ville. Des petites tables en fer forgé ornées de nappes en soie blanches, étaient disposées un peu partout dans le jardin, chacune séparée par les buissons pour laisser une certaine intimité. Des lampes étaient accrochées dans les arbres et elles dégageaient une chaleur, qui donnait à la serre la température idéale.  
Blair était fascinée par cet endroit presque paradisiaque et elle se demanda comment elle ne l'avait jamais découvert. Chuck s'assit en face d'elle et lui prit la main. Ils parlèrent de leur journée de travail : Blair lui raconta sa réunion pour le magazine du mois prochain et son dilemme entre le thème « ballade nocture » ou « évasion paradisiaque », Chuck hocha la tête en sourit sans comprendre un tiers de ce que lui racontait sa petite copine. Après le long récit de Blair, Chuck lui expliqua qu'il étudiait un nouvel hôtel à acheter. S'il réussissait à avoir le contrat, il projetait de créer un hôtel uniquement dédié aux conférences, aux hommes d'affaires, afin qu'ils aient un endroit rien qu'à eux pour échanger. Blair trouva cette idée fabuleuse et félicita Chuck.  
Le repas continua dans la même ambiance, jusqu'à ce que Chuck reçoive un appel et sortit de table pour aller discuter ailleurs, laissant une Blair seule face à son soufflé au chocolat. Au bout de vingt minutes, Chuck n'était toujours pas de retour et elle alla voir l'hôtesse qui les avait conduit à leur table.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas vu mon petit ami ? demanda Blair.  
- Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il devait partir à cause d'une urgence à son travail, qu'il rentrerait certainement tard, et qu'il a payé la note.

Blair tendit un billet de dix dollars à la jeune femme, et sortit dans le froid de New York, en détestant Chuck de l'avoir abandonné sans prévenir. Elle héla un taxi et indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur, en moins de dix minutes elle rentrait dans son immeuble et le portier la salua en lui appelant l'ascenseur.

- Mauvaise soirée Mademoiselle Waldorf ? questionna Georges en voyant la tête triste de Blair qui faisait claquer son talon sur le sol en marbre.  
- Je vais m'en remettre, mais Chuck va le payer ! dit Blair en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur en verre.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, tout finit toujours par s'arranger, lui dit Georges avec un clin d'œil avant que les portes se referment.

Blair ne prêta pas attention à la phrase du vieillard et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie pour lui raconter sa soirée catastrophique. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle arriva enfin à son appartement, enleva ses chaussures et jeta son manteau sur une chaise. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit une bouteille de son vin préféré, et se plaça devant la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Central Park et les lumières de la ville. Elle avala la première gorgée du liquide rouge et sentit son corps se détendre, elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit voyager.  
Soudain elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle garda ses yeux fermés et respira l'odeur qui l'envahit, cette odeur qui la rendait folle.

- Je croyais que tu devais rentrer tard ! dit Blair d'un ton sarcastique, en tournant toujours le dos.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais abandonné comme ça, sans aucune raison ? lui répondit Chuck en caressa le bras de Blair, pour arriver à sa main qu'il serra contre la sienne.  
- Avec toi, je m'attends au pire…  
- Et pas au meilleur ? demanda-t-il en effleurant sa nuque de ses lèvres.

Blair se retourna violemment et l'embrassa passionnément, il lui rendit son baiser en se rapprochant si près d'elle qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Blair passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et l'emmena vers le canapé, où elle le poussa et se jeta sur lui en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Bien que Chuck avait envie de continuer, il devait lui dire quelque chose qui ne pouvait attendre.

- Blair… Stop, je dois te dire quelque chose…  
- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa bouche.  
- C'est vraiment important ! insista Chuck en se relevant.

_Blair fit une moue énervée et impatiente, tandis que Chuck lui prit les mains qu'il serra dans les siennes. Il la regarda au plus profond de ses yeux marrons et il savait qu'il prenait la meilleure décision de sa vie, il l'aimait tellement. Il sortit un écrin noir de sa poche et se mit à genoux aux pieds de Blair, qui porta une main à sa bouche en signe de surprise. Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer, et elle dû battre plusieurs fois des cils afin d'éviter de pleurer._

_- Blair Cornelia Waldorf, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
- Oui !_

_Blair l'embrassa, mais ce baiser était différent que celui échangé précédemment, il était doux et rempli de promesses…_

*** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté mon histoire, ça me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite :)  
And for my english reviewers, I'll try to post the story in english, when the french one will be over. I'm really glad you read it anyway and you review ;) Means a lot to me ! Xoxo

* * *

Blair ouvrit sa boîte à bijoux qu'elle possédait depuis qu'elle était petite, elle y avait toujours rangé soigneusement tous ses bijoux, et continuait le faire maintenant. Un petit bijou attrapa son attention et un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Sa bague en rubis. Elle examina le rubis en forme de cœur et les motifs sur les côtés, c'était le plus précieux bijou qu'elle avait. Même si elle ne la portait plus, elle n'imaginait pas l'état dans lequel elle serait si elle la perdait. Chaque bijou représentait un moment de sa vie, avec une personne particulière. Et celui-là était une période de sa vie, qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Elle enfila la délicate petite bague à son annulaire droit et la regarda en souriant.

_« - Je ne savais même plus que tu l'avais encore, _dit une voix familière dans son dos._  
- Je ne m'imagine pas ne plus l'avoir, même si je la porte pas. C'est le premier cadeau que tu m'as offert, _répondit-elle en faisait un câlin à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.  
_- Tu es magnifique Blair.  
- Merci Nate… Tu peux m'aider à fermer ma robe ? Il n'y a personne à part toi. »_

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur la fermeture. Elle avait toujours la même odeur, un mélange de vanille et de miel, et cela fit remonter en lui des souvenirs, comme leur premier baiser, ou encore les moments qu'ils passaient allongés dans le lit de Blair à parler de leur avenir, Yale et leur mariage. Tout cela semblait si loin maintenant.

Blair sentit sa main se poser sur sa hanche et frissonna, elle avait oublié la sensation des mains de Nate sur son corps, il avait été le premier garçon à la toucher et à la prendre dans ses bras, même si Chuck avait été sa première fois. Parfois elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Nate et une sensation de nostalgie l'envahissait, non pas qu'elle regrettait d'être avec Chuck, bien au contraire, mais elle se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie avec son premier amour. Aurait-elle été aussi heureuse que maintenant ? Ressentiraient-ils la même passion que Blair et Chuck ? Ces questions resteraient indéfiniment sans réponse.

_« - Et voilà ! Tu es prête, _déclara Nate en la regardant des pieds à la tête. _Dans combien de temps commence la cérémonie ?  
- Dans une vingtaine de minutes, _répondit Blair d'une petite voix._  
- Je devrais y aller, tu as sûrement envie d'être seule.  
- Non reste, _lança Blair en lui attrapant la main_. J'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour tous les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir :) Cette histoire est bientôt finie, mais je vais en écrire une autre, qui sera un peu plus longue cette fois !  
Thanks for all the reviews, I really like them, it's so encouraging ! This story is almost over, but don't worry I'm starting a new one soon (maybe in english, even if its sucks) :)

* * *

Nate s'assit alors sur le bord du lit à côté de Blair, et il ne savait quoi lui dire. Soudainement elle lui prit la main et la serra fort, Nate la regarda étonné et elle baissa le regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression de le trahir, de trahir la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait il y longtemps. La promesse que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils allaient se marier ensemble, c'était leur destin. Mais le destin nous réserve toujours des surprises auxquelles on ne s'attend pas.

_« -_ _Si je n'avais pas couché avec Serena, tu crois que ça aurait été nous aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Nate en brisant le silence.  
- _Non… J'ai toujours cru que ma destinée c'était d'être avec toi jusqu'à ma mort, mais j'avais faux. On ne décide pas de notre destin, c'est lui qui décide pour nous. Alors même si tu ne m'avais pas trompé, j'aurai quand même fini ici aujourd'hui.  
- J'avais oublié à quel point tu croyais au destin ! _rigola le jeune homme._  
- C'est la seule chose en laquelle je crois. Tu te rends compte que je suis sur le point d'épouser Chuck Bass ?  
- Ouais. C'est drôle comme on ne peut rien prévoir dans la vie.  
- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a dix ans que je serais Madame Bass, je l'aurais traité de fou, _sourit Blair.  
- _A partir de quel moment tu as su que Chuck était le bon ?_ la questionna Nate curieux.  
- _Quand il a fait ce discours au mariage de Lily et Bart. J'ai toujours su que Chuck pouvait éprouver des sentiments, mais les dévoiler de cette manière la… Il ne l'aurait fait à personne d'autre._  
- _Alors quand on s'est remis ensemble en dernière année, tu savais que nous deux ça mènerait à rien ?  
- Chuck m'avait blessé, il m'avait humilié, et tu étais là, tu étais gentil et protecteur… J'ai voulu me rappeler ce que ça faisait d'être avec toi, et peut être qu'il restait encore quelque chose entre nous.  
- Mais non… Ca a toujours été Chuck, et ça changera jamais, _sourit tristement le jeune homme. »

Blair se sentit mal pour Nate, de l'avoir utilisé pour oublier Chuck et pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui avait fait. Nate était une des meilleures personnes qu'elle connaisse et il méritait vraiment de trouver son âme-sœur, sa moitié, la bonne. Blair avait toujours été persuadée qu'il existait une personne dans le monde avec qui on était fait pour être avec, peu importe ce qu'il se passait, ces deux personnes finiraient ensemble.

_« - Mais saches que tu as été mon premier amour, et rien ne pourra effacer ça. Un premier amour ça ne s'oublie pas,_ dit doucement Blair en essayant de réconforter son ami.  
_- Tu l'as été aussi …_ _Si je te demandais de partir avec moi, recommencer une vie à l'autre bout du monde ?  
- Je demanderai à mon futur mari de changer de témoin_, rigola Blair.  
_- Tu te souviens de notre tout premier rendez-vous ?_ demanda Nate.  
_- Et comment ! J'étais tellement stressé, j'avais passé la matinée au téléphone avec Serena… »_

*** FLASHBACK ***

_« - S tu crois que je devrais mettre la robe Chloé ou la Elie Saab ? »_

Blair Waldorf, étudia son immense placard, remplit des plus belles robes de créateurs, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant hésitante. C'était son premier rendez-vous avec Nate, ils avaient quatorze ans et ils devaient se retrouver dans Central Park. Bien sûr ils avaient déjà passé des moments rien que tous les deux, mais à l'époque ils étaient juste des amis, tout était différent maintenant.

Blair avait toujours eu un faible pour Nate, mais elle pensait que le garçon était amoureux de Serena, ils passaient toutes leurs vacances ensemble et rigolaient aux mêmes blagues idiotes. Tous les garçons étaient fous de Serena, elle était belle, drôle, insouciante et fêtarde. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne faisait même pas exprès.  
Un jour, Blair, Serena et Nate devaient passer une après-midi ensemble dans le duplex des Waldorf, mais la belle blonde annula au dernier moment car elle devait se rendre à un shooting pour la nouvelle campagne Prada, ce qui laissa Blair et Nate tout seuls. Ils avaient rigolé tout le temps et ils s'étaient sentis comme hors du monde. Au moment de partir, Nate avait déclaré ses sentiments à la jeune brune et lui avait demandé de venir à un rendez-vous avec elle. Blair avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, avait esquissé un sourire et avait murmuré un faible _« oui »._ En partant, le jeune homme lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue et avait disparu dans l'ascenseur en laissant Blair sur un petit nuage.

_ « - B, peu importe ce que tu portes, Nate te trouvera magnifique !  
- Tu crois ?_ questionna Blair en se mordant la lèvre, signe qu'elle était extrêmement stressée.  
_- A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, c'est toi qu'il regarde ! _la rassura la blonde, même si elle était heureuse pour ses meilleurs amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de jalousie. Ca ne serait plus Blair, Serena et Nate, mais Blair et Nate avec Serena. _Ecoute je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, mais dès que tu rentres, je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails !  
- Pas de problème… Merci S ! Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi. »_

Une heure après, Blair sortait de son immeuble elle enfila sa paire de lunettes Chanel et se dirigea vers Central Park. Bien qu'elle fût stressée elle ne laissait rien paraître. Après tout elle était Queen B, elle dirigeait son petit monde sans pitié et sans compassion. D'après Blair Waldorf, être la Reine de l'Upper East Side était le travail de toute une vie, ça avait d'abord commencé à la maternelle où elle avait su s'entourer des bons amis. Ensuite, une Reine devait posséder la plus belle garde-robe de tout New York, elle devait avoir chaque vêtement, robes, parfums, sacs ou lunettes avant n'importe qui d'autre. Si quelqu'un osait porter quelque chose que Blair n'avait pas encore, il se risquait à l'humiliation et à l'exclusion de Manhattan. Et enfin, une Reine se devait d'être accompagnée de son roi. Et elle l'avait juste devant elle : Nate Archibald, le garçon qui faisait rêver toutes les filles de la ville, le garçon dont elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Aujourd'hui ils étaient enfin ensemble et formaient le couple le plus tendance de l'Upper East Side.

« - _Tu es magnifique_, dit Nate ne sachant quoi faire.  
- _Tu es pas mal non plus_, répondit Blair en rigolant, même si elle avait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.  
_- On se promène ? J'ai un endroit à te montrer.  
- Allons-y !_ lança Blair gaiement. »

Alors qu'ils avancèrent, Nate prit la main de Blair et la serra dans la sienne. Même si c'était la première fois, cela leur semblait naturel à tous les deux. La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre plus vite que normalement et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle s'ordonna de se calmer et regarder avec émerveillement le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Ses cheveux un peu longs, éclaircis par le soleil, avaient des reflets dorés et cachaient ses yeux émeraude. Il avait cet air mystérieux et innocent, que peu de garçons avaient. Quand Blair le regardait elle était rassurée, elle savait que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, et qu'il serait là pour la protéger. Toujours.

Ils arrivèrent alors sur des rochers qui dominaient le parc et d'où on pouvait admirer les grands buildings qui contrastaient avec la tranquillité de Central Park. Des gens jouaient au foot ou au frisbee, des couples bronzaient au soleil, d'autres lisaient en mangeant une glace. Tout le monde avait sa propre vie, et Blair sourit en réalisant que la sienne commençait à prendre un sens.  
Ils s'assirent sur les rochers et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs parents, des cours, des vacances qui arrivèrent bientôt… Ils parlèrent de tout, sauf de leurs sentiments, car ils avaient tous les deux été élevés dans un monde où les sentiments ne font pas partie de la liste des priorités. En effet leurs parents les avaient emmenés dans tous les galas de charité, dîners, ou opéras, ils étaient inscrits dans les meilleures écoles, ils portaient les plus beaux vêtements, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient, mais jamais le mot « sentiments » apparaissait dans leur quotidien. Peut-être parce que les sentiments sont les seules choses qu'on ne peut contrôler et qui nous font faire des actes complètement fous. Avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un c'est dévoiler une part de soi, une part que nous même ne connaissons pas.

_« - Blair ?  
- Oui Nate !  
- Tu sais depuis que je te connais j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, tu étais tellement parfaite et intelligente et belle. Je pensais pas qu'un mec comme moi, puisse te plaire, à part notre famille et notre éducation on n'a rien en commun. Mais dès que je suis avec toi, je me sens comme… indestructible. Tu vois j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, tu me rends meilleur et j'ai envie de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'on se mariera pas ensemble et qu'on n'aura pas d'enfants, mais saches que je me battrais pour que ça arrive. Parce que toi et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble. Je…  
- Chut,_ dit Blair en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche. _C'est encore trop tôt pour ça._ »

Blair s'approcha de lui doucement, leurs têtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Enfin leurs lèvres se collèrent et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, Blair sentit son ventre remuer, et ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. D'ailleurs elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pendant ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Nate passa une main dans les cheveux de Blair afin de lui placer une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle était si belle avec son teint de poupée, ses yeux marrons où brillait l'excitation et le bonheur, sa robe jaune qui mettait en valeur tout son corps.

Soudain leurs téléphones sonnèrent, brisant ce moment hors du temps, et ils regardèrent en même temps l'article de Gossip Girl qui apparaissait :

**_Aperçus_**_ : B et N dans Central Park, en train de passer un moment très intime sur des rochers. Bien que ça ne soit pas le lieu idéal pour notre Queen B, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, car elle était trop occuper à admirer son beau prince. Oh ! J'apprends en direct qu'ils ont échangé leur premier baiser, comme c'est romantique… Il semblerait qu'un nouveau couple ai vu le jour et je sens qu'il ne va pas nous laisser indifférents ! B&N le nouveau « it » couple de l'Upper East Side ?_

En rentrant chez elle Blair se retrouva toute seule, en effet sa mère était en voyage d'affaires à Paris et son père était parti dans le sud de la France avec un de ses clients. Comme à son habitude, l'immense duplex des Waldorf était vide, mis à part Dorota qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Blair détestait ses parents de l'abandonner comme ça, elle aurait aimé partager son premier rendez-vous avec Nate avec sa mère, mais cette dernière était bien trop égocentrique pour s'occuper des histoires de sa fille. Du moment qu'elle obtenait de bonnes notes et qu'elle restait mince, tout allait pour le mieux dans le monde d'Eleanor. Quant à son père, il se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement ces derniers temps, il rentrait assez tard de son travail et dès que son téléphone sonnait il partait s'isoler dans son bureau. Blair en avait conclu qu'il devait travailler sur un dossier très important et que son client n'était pas n'importe qui.

La jeune fille entra la cuisine, s'assit sur un tabouret qui dominait le grand comptoir en marbre gris, et regarda Dorota qui préparait son fameux soufflé au chocolat, le dessert préféré de Blair, après la tarte à la citrouille de son père. L'odeur du chocolat la ramena en arrière, à l'époque où Serena et elle jouait dans la cuisine tandis que Dorota leur préparait pleins de gâteaux. Les petites filles plongeaient alors leurs mains dans les saladiers vides afin de lécher la pâte qu'il restait. L'insouciance et les plaisirs de l'enfance, tout cela était bien loin maintenant…

*** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***


End file.
